<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Não vou ao seu casamento (mas com certeza estarei no seu velório) by malakian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802966">Não vou ao seu casamento (mas com certeza estarei no seu velório)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malakian/pseuds/malakian'>malakian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doomed Relationship, Double Agents, Heartbreak, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, tradução</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malakian/pseuds/malakian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma espécie de história de amor entre feridos que ainda estão de pé.</p><p>-</p><p>Tradução de “I can’t make it to your wedding (but I’m sure I’ll be at your wake)”, da autora Threadbear. Link para a original nas notas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Não vou ao seu casamento (mas com certeza estarei no seu velório)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024880">I can’t make it to your wedding (but I’m sure I’ll be at your wake)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threadbear/pseuds/Threadbear">Threadbear</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notas da autora:<br/>A timeline segue o canon de forma aproximada, embora eu tenha tomado algumas liberdades.<br/>O título é um verso da música Bukowski, do Modest Mouse, e eu não conseguia tirar ela da minha cabeça.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Notas da tradutora</strong>
</p><p>Como o título dessa fanfic veio de uma música, pensei muito em não traduzir, mas optei no fim pela saída que faria mais pessoas se sentirem convidadas a ler.</p><p>Essa é uma das minhas fanfics favoritas, e fiquei muito honrada quando a autora me permitiu traduzi-la. Espero que ela te toque da mesma forma que me tocou.</p><p>Agradeço também à <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padmoon/profile">Padmoon</a>, que fez a leitura final e deu sugestões para melhorar a tradução.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>É pecado, é crime </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te amar, querido, como eu amo? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se for crime, então sou culpado </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Culpado de te amar</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lupin abotoou os punhos da camisa e disse, “Só posso vir de novo na sexta.”</p><p>Snape terminou de ajeitar as vestes no corpo cuidadosamente e alisou a frente delas com as mãos. Ele tentou passar o máximo de indiferença possível ao dar de ombros.</p><p>“Não quer saber por quê?”</p><p>“Como já te disse, não tenho qualquer interesse nos seus compromissos, nem em transformar isso em um hábito.”</p><p>Lupin piscou os olhos, surpreso, mas rapidamente se recuperou e colocou no rosto aquele seu costumeiro sorriso suave e vazio.</p><p>Snape torceu os lábios. “Vamos?”</p><p>No jantar no Salão Principal, ele tentou não pensar em Lupin, que estava apenas dois assentos à sua esquerda, nem nos sons que ele havia arrancado de sua garganta e que os obrigavam a usar um Feitiço Silenciador apropriado, nem no bigode de Lupin arranhando seu pescoço, muito menos na dor agradável que sentiu ao se sentar. Ele se limitou a esvaziar sua mente. Chegaria um momento em que relações como essa o colocariam em perigo, e a marca no seu braço dizia que isso não tardaria a acontecer.</p><p>Lupin procurou por ele mesmo depois que Snape o forçou a se demitir; ele trazia no rosto um olhar desafiador, e a raiva borbulhava sob seu aparente controle. Eles não tocaram no assunto, mas o sexo foi hostil e bruto.</p><p>Snape não sabia por que exatamente havia feito aquilo, mas ele tinha a suspeita de que Lupin estava acobertando aquele maldito do Black, ou que ele pelo menos sabia onde o outro estava. Mais tarde veio à tona que talvez ele tivesse se enganado.</p><p>A verdade é que ele se arrependia daquilo, mas não havia mais nada a se fazer. <em>Você podia parar de resmungar</em><em>,</em> ele disse. <em>Não estou resmungando, estou com raiva de você</em>, o outro respondeu. <em>Bom, você sabe muito bem o que fazer</em><em>,</em> Snape disse, indicando a porta com a cabeça.</p><p>Lupin aceitava ser tratado assim porque ele também era um dos feridos que ainda estavam de pé. Snape não sabia oferecer mais do que aquilo, e Lupin não sabia pedir nada melhor, então as coisas seguiam dessa forma.</p><p>Ao longo do ano seguinte eles ainda se encontraram. Lupin vinha até ele nas masmorras e ele não o impedia, mesmo quando a marca que carregava no braço começou a queimar ferozmente e com cada vez mais frequência. Ele não perguntava onde Lupin ficava quando não estava com ele.</p><p>Uma vez eles passaram um fim de semana juntos numa pequena hospedaria no litoral da Cornuália. O vento soprava com força e a chuva não dava trégua, então eles acenderam a lareira e fizeram amor no chão, ouvindo música no pequeno rádio transistor que havia na casa. Havia sido quase incomensuravelmente prazeroso, e às vezes, nos anos que se seguiram, quando as coisas ficavam muito sombrias, Severus pensava no sorriso aconchegante e vagaroso de Lupin e nas linhas em torno de seus olhos naquele quarto pequeno, isolado e açoitado pelo mar da Cornuália.</p><p>Eles ainda se encontraram depois que Snape se ajoelhou diante de seu mestre, embora não mais com tanta frequência, mesmo que a eventual descoberta de uma relação dessa natureza com uma criatura abominável como Lupin pudesse colocar a vida dos dois em risco.</p><p>“Diga a Dumbledore que você não quer mais,” Lupin disse a ele. “Você pode ser de igual ajuda lutando ao nosso lado.”</p><p>A estupidez do sentimento dele só era superada pela estupidez da sua lógica.</p><p>“Lupin,” ele chamou no momento em que o outro ia embora. “Isso, eu e você, não significa nada. Nós não somos nada. Sua opinião não conta nesse assunto.”</p><p>Na próxima vez que eles se viram, no número 12 do Largo Grimmauld, Lupin agarrou a camisa de Snape, enrolando-a no punho, empurrou ele para dentro de um banheiro vazio e disse, com a voz embargada, “Como você se atreve a me pedir para ver você desviando da morte todo dia e depois me diz que isso aqui não significa nada? Como você <em>ousa</em>?”</p><p>Snape evitou seu olhar, mas Lupin segurou seu queixo e continuou.</p><p>“Eu aguento qualquer coisa, <em>qualquer coisa</em>, mas você não pode me dizer que eu não importo. Você está me ouvindo? Faça que sim se estiver me ouvindo.”</p><p>Snape assentiu e então o beijou, talvez para calar sua boca, talvez por outros motivos, e depois Lupin o fodeu contra a parede.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Então Remus foi ao encontro dos lobisomens, e Snape entendeu como ele se sentira, embora não tenha falado nada. Ele implorou por alguns dias de folga e arriscou tudo que havia construído para ir ao encontro dele; Lupin fez o mesmo, e aquela foi provavelmente a coisa mais estúpida que haviam feito até então. Eles se entocaram em uma caverna perto do mar que não chegava nem perto daquela hospedaria na Cornuália, mas trouxe memórias.</p><p>Lupin estava acabado, magro, sujo e... lindo. Snape, claro, não disse isso a ele. Lupin mantinha algumas coisas na caverna, entre elas um rádio transistor que funcionava com magia. “Acho que eu não preciso te dizer o quão besta é isso,” Snape disse, balançando a cabeça. Remus o ignorou e ligou o aparelho. “Todo mundo precisa se sentir humano de vez em quando,” ele falou.</p><p>“Lembra dessa música?”, ele perguntou, e Snape olhou para ele com um revirar de olhos carinhoso. Claro que ele se lembrava.</p><p>“Dança comigo?”</p><p>“Deixa de ser besta.”</p><p>Mas Lupin pediu, “Por favor,” e ele estava tão exausto e abatido. “Só dessa vez, por favor,” ele disse.</p><p>Assim, eles dançaram na caverna pequena e úmida, fria a não ser pelo calor dos seus corpos colados, e tudo era terrível e triste, mas nem tanto.</p><p>
  <em>Se é um crime, então eu sou culpado</em>
</p><p>Ele disse adeus a Lupin e somente ele sabia que seria para sempre. Pouco tempo depois daquilo, ele matou Dumbledore – e é claro que Lupin estava lá quando aconteceu. Ele se arrependia dessa parte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Do seu posto no escritório do diretor, e sem Albus por perto, ele começou a esquecer de que lado estava. Ele não tinha mais qualquer conexão com a Ordem. Talvez, no fim das contas, ele tivesse feito tudo em nome do Lorde das Trevas; não havia quem pudesse dizer que não. Mas às vezes, em suas rondas noturnas, ele parava no meio da antiga sala de aula de Lupin e podia vê-lo lá, mesmo que só por um momento, a cabeça ligeiramente tombada e iluminada pela luz do sol, sorrindo para ele.</p><p>“Ouvi dizer que você se divertiu no outro dia.”</p><p>“Por acaso eu acho que você fica bem de vestido.”</p><p>“Só por isso eu estou pensando em voltar sozinho para o meu quarto.”</p><p>Com a gravata frouxa, o outro acenou a varinha preguiçosamente na direção da porta, com aquele sorriso esperto e implacável.</p><p>Como ele poderia saber, então, que aquele seria o melhor dos tempos?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ele ouviu falar sobre Lupin e a garota Black e ficou feliz por ele. De certa forma. Em algum lugar dentro dele, ele provavelmente estava feliz por Lupin. E todos os dias ele se levantava e presenciava a única verdadeira casa que ele havia conhecido ser devastada e desfigurada, e via os alunos que ele tinha visto crescer, aqueles a quem ele havia ensinado e jurado proteger, serem torturados e humilhados. Em algum lugar do caminho, ele perdeu a esperança. Mas é claro que ele, dentre todas as pessoas, sabia que não é preciso ter esperança; basta seguir em frente.</p><p>Quando Lupin invadiu o castelo pela passagem na ala sul da qual ele não tinha conhecimento oficial, Snape foi tomado, antes de tudo, por puro pânico.</p><p>“Você enlouqueceu?” Ele disse, depois de arrastá-lo até o escritório do diretor. “E se outra pessoa tivesse te encontrado?”</p><p>E então: “Você está péssimo.”</p><p>E, por fim, se lembrando: “O Lorde das Trevas vai ficar satisfeito quando eu levar você até ele.”</p><p>Lupin ignorou a última parte. Talvez ele devesse ter dito ela primeiro.</p><p>“Eu não – eu –” ele tentou dizer, enquanto Snape tentava encontrar uma forma de tirá-lo de lá ileso, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma. “– eu te amava, sabia? Todo aquele tempo, você me tratou tão mal, e eu te amei apesar de tudo.”</p><p>“O que você –”</p><p>“E eu acho que mesmo agora, se você me desse qualquer indício de que – eu estaria disposto. Por você, sim. Ela está grávida, e eu preciso me casar com ela, mas por você eu...”</p><p>“Eu – você perdeu a cabeça? Eu poderia te matar. Vir aqui poderia custar sua vida. Eu sou um <em>Comensal</em>. Você esqueceu disso? Nós somos <em>inimigos</em>.”</p><p>“Claro, eu só pensei que –”</p><p>“Você não pensou em nada,” ele sibilou. “Você vem aqui com seu sentimentalismo e suas emoções idiotas e espera que eu faça o quê, confesse meu amor eterno? Eu te disse. Você não importa. <em>Nós</em> não importamos. O máximo que eu posso fazer por você é não te matar imediatamente.”</p><p>Lupin concordou, triste. Snape quase sorriu. Grifinórios – qual era o problema deles?</p><p>“Eu preciso avisá-los,” ele disse, puxando a varinha. “Remus?” ele chamou. “Eles virão pela escadaria oeste. Vá na direção sul. Saia pelo mesmo lugar que você entrou. Longbottom vai atrasá-los, mas seja rápido.”</p><p>No mês seguinte, ele leu o anúncio do casamento no Profeta, dobrou o jornal e o colocou sobre sua mesa. Havia certas coisas que era preciso sacrificar pela causa e que eram pouco importantes, mesmo dispensáveis, como noites bem dormidas, ser respeitado por seus colegas ou ter uma mente calma e sem aflição. E havia outras coisas. Coisas que, se você deixasse, poderiam arrancar um soluço da sua garganta e lançar sua mente numa espiral de raiva pela injustiça de tudo. Ele se levantou da cadeira e, puxando a varinha, extraiu de sua cabeça um pequeno fio prateado que colocou em um frasco e, sem hesitar, juntou a outros. Snape imediatamente se sentiu mais leve e mais focado do que havia se sentido em semanas. Se ele sobrevivesse, ele pensaria sobre o assunto. Mas ele não esperava que isso acontecesse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A citação no início é da música <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0GlvumAvsHZNF4rkRhMUYq?si=skHOAOgFToSdpB_FWEd6WQ">Guilty</a>, do Al Bowlly, e é claro que é essa a música que Snape e Lupin dançam.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>